


Your Love Is My Home

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, they just love each other so much, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: TK and Carlos celebrate Valentine's Day, but their plans hit a bit of a snagFor Day 2 of TK Strand Week: "Wait, are you jealous?" + Romance
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112
Collections: TK Strand Week 2020





	Your Love Is My Home

_I love you, you love me, we’re a happy family -_

As the fifth episode of Barney came on, TK took a deep breath from where he was standing at the counter, cutting vegetables. He had insisted that he could start his and Carlos’ special Valentine’s Day dinner before Carlos got home from work and was given strict instructions that vegetables were the only thing he could be in charge of. It was a step up considering how his husband had nearly banned him from the kitchen at one point. He raised his head for a brief moment to glance into the living room where his son sat, wide eyes glued to the television. He couldn’t help but to smile, although the show was driving him slightly insane, he was glad his son was enjoying himself. 

Just as he focused back on the vegetables, he heard the front door open. When he looked up, he saw Carlos stumbling his way through, looking a little worse for wear. 

“Papa!” Their son yelled from the living room before quickly standing up and running into Carlos’ arms and Carlos quickly picked him up and squeezed him tightly. TK found his heart warming at the sight. He was in love with these two boys, so important to him and his life here in Austin. Eventually, when their catching up was over and their son had been away from the television too long, Carlos let him down and he ran back over, sitting down in front of the set once again. 

“Hey baby.” TK whispered, leaning over to place a quick kiss to Carlos’ lips. 

“Hi sweetheart.” Carlos said back, setting down his stuff on the counter. “I see he’s back on the Barney kick again.” 

TK groaned as he nodded his head. “That stupid dinosaur has been on all day long, Carlos, all day long. I’m going to go insane pretty soon.” 

Carlos smiled fondly, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the big bad dinosaur.” 

TK chuckled as Carlos wrapped strong arms around his waist, tucking his face to the crook of his neck. “My hero.” He whispered, leaning back into Carlos’ body. 

Carlos hummed lightly before placing a kiss to the place right behind TK’s ear and releasing him from his arms. “I am just going to go get dressed and then I’ll come take over for you.” 

TK smiled. “Okay, I’ll finish this up and unpack your stuff.” 

Carlos nodded before he turned and disappeared down the hallway. TK finished up cutting the last of the peppers before he set the knife down and grabbed a towel to dry his hands. Throwing the towel down, he walked over to where Carlos had placed his stuff. TK grabbed his lunch bag ready to dispose of the dirty containers inside of it. As he began to unpack it, putting the containers into the sink, he came across something interesting. He frowned as he pulled out a small bag that had looked as though it had been stuffed in there haphazardly. As he investigated further, he found that inside the bag was a heart shaped cookie that had been decorated all nicely with bright pink icing. TK stared at it for a moment, hearing Carlos walk back into the kitchen. 

“Carlos, why do you have a heart shaped cookie in your lunch?” TK asked as he turned around to face his husband. Carlos stared at him for a moment as if trying to remember before he smiled. 

“Oh, Derek made it and thought I would like it.” Carlos said nonchalantly before he walked over to open the fridge. TK stood frozen, processing the information that he was just given. Sure, he would have been fine if Derek had just been any coworker of Carlos’. But Derek had been a coworker that Carlos had once dated. It was brief, his husband had assured him but the two had remained friends after it was broken off. 

As if Carlos could sense something wrong, he closed the fridge and turned around to look at TK who was unfortunately still staring at the bag. “TK? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry,” TK started as he looked from the bag to Carlos. “I’m just trying to understand why Derek would give you a heart shaped cookie on Valentine’s Day.” 

Carlos chuckled. “It’s not that big of a deal, love.” 

“Well I’m glad you think so.” TK joked, tossing the bag onto the counter. 

Carlos rolled his eyes as he turned on a pot of water to boil on the stove. “It’s just a cookie, TK, you are looking -” Carlos’ words stopped dead and he turned to look at TK, a smirk on his face. **“Wait, are you jealous?”**

“What?” TK asked, a blush rising over his cheeks as he shook his head. “No! I’m not - why would you even think - I’m fine! I just think that it’s a little weird is all.” 

Carlos raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. “Really? ‘Cause I think you sound pretty jealous.” Carlos teased as he started to walk over to him. “Do you wanna break the heart cookie, TK? Will that make you feel better?” 

“Wow, you’re having fun with this, aren’t you?” TK asked, a smile on his face. 

Carlos chuckled as he nodded his head. “If you mean enjoying my _husband_ of two years getting upset over a stupid baked good with icing on it, then yes, I’m having a lot of fun.” 

TK shook his head as Carlos hooked fingers into his belt loops, pulling him forwards so their bodies were pressed hard against one another. Then Carlos wrapped his arms around TK’s waist to hold him in place. 

“You have nothing to worry about.” Carlos whispered. “We’ve been together for three years, I can assure you there would be nothing, not even some heart shaped cookie, that could take me away from you. You have my heart forever and always, TK Strand-Reyes. I promised you that day and I’m promising you now.” 

TK looked up into Carlos’ gaze, feeling himself warmed to the core at the sight of him staring back. He would never get tired of it, ever. “Wow, you did not need to go that hard. A simple _“I love you_ ” would have sufficed.” 

“I do love you.” Carlos confirmed. “And after our son goes with the babysitter for the night, we can eat dinner and then I will show you just how much I love you.” 

TK raised an eyebrow, his lips curling into a smile. 

“I love you too.” TK whispered. “On a completely unrelated note, I’m going to bring you lunch tomorrow, for no reason at all.” 

Carlos rolled his eyes fondly. “Easy there, tiger. He doesn’t have a shift tomorrow.” 

“Who doesn’t?” TK asked, biting his lip to try and stop a smile. “Can’t a man just bring his husband some lunch without thinking there is some ulterior motive?” 

Carlos eyed him carefully, shaking his head. “Of course. You know how much I love when you visit me at work.” He said before he rubbed his nose against TK’s. “God, you’re cute, you know that?” 

“A certain someone has told me that a few times, yes.” TK said. 

“Mhm,” Carlos hummed. “Let me guess… Derek?” 

TK gasped dramatically. “How did you know?” 

TK found himself unable to hold back anymore and Carlos seemed to have come to the same conclusion because they both burst into a fit of laughter as they leaned against each other. Sometimes it had surprised TK that they had only been together for three years because it seemed as though he had known Carlos for an eternity. The level of comfort TK had felt with him had been something he had never felt before. 

It was such a rare and beautiful thing, and it got to be all his.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Kudos and comments are welcomed if you have time to leave one. I see them and they make me very happy! <3 
> 
> Title taken from "Your Love Is My Home" by The Light The Heat


End file.
